


Safe and Sound

by CanonYasuhiro



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Gore, Other, he's doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonYasuhiro/pseuds/CanonYasuhiro
Summary: just a little scenerio with bioshock 2's protagonist subject delta and a little sister (reader).
Relationships: Big Daddy (BioShock)/Reader, Subject Delta/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Safe and Sound

A large armoured giant Alpha Series stomped along drill in hand before reeving up the said weapon's engine and shoving the swirling weapon though some ugly splicer's face. Delta didn't know what he was feeling towards the sets of splicers but it had to be slight disgust although he supposed he couldn't judge.

Delta's attention was caught by another set of heavy Big Daddy boots which he necessarily didnt care about till he heard a little girl's voice along with the groaning and pounding of boots on the damp ground.

"I'm telling the other girls that you're the best daddy." The shrill voice giggled as they appeared to get closer. As expected a Rosie type Big Daddy appeared from a corner with a little sister lying on his broad shoulders. His eyes were emitting a pale yellow colour which lit up the girl's face as he could see her hair colour and everything.

And you just so happened to be that little girl, who seemed to have a smile plastered to your tiny lips as you wiggled around happily on your daddy's shoulders. Rosie picked your legs off his shoulders as he set you on the ground but he seemed to be eyeing Subject Delta in distrust as he stood there.

The Big Daddy soon went back to observing you wandering in front of you like there was no threat in the first place as he mindlessly followed your movements. 

Delta looked down at the Rivet Gun in his large hand before pointing it towards the Rosie and fired at him without a second thought. And damn the Rosie's eyes flipped from yellow to red like a light switch and he was enraged.

You let out a wail as you ran behind your daddy watching as he took a large amount of hits for you. 

"Nobody messes with my daddy!" You shout as the Big Daddy stumbles around a bit before launching himself from your side right up to Subject Delta before swinging his large drill in his face.

Delta remained unfazed by the attack other than a slight recoil before bringing out his machine gun with armour piercing bullets and fired on Rosie until the recoil got too bad.

Your eyes widen in horror as your daddy falls onto the ground which slightly makes your legs shake. You cry of in sadness as you bound to his side and start crying, tears loosely dripping from your cold cheeks.

You watched as blood leaches from your daddy's bullet wounds like a faucet. You sink your hands onto his now bloody armour as you start shaking him and begging him to wake up and help you.

Your sadness is short lived as Subject Delta bounds up and youre quickly distracted by the pheromones he has. You grin in bliss before outstretching your hands up for him to grab.

"Are we going to be together again daddy?"

He backs up and hold's out a big hand which you grabbed before he lurched you on his shoulders, your legs around his neckpiece. You hummed in happiness as Delta shuffled around before walking around hoping for you to smell some ADAM put of some of the dead splicers sprawled on the ground.

You were very giddy, you loved when your daddy spent time with you. You rubbed your tiny hands in the back of his head armour before an angel caught your eye. You cried out pointing towards the body.

"Look Daddy! An angel!" 

Delta stopped and turned towards the dead body on the ground, both of you could smell the rotting flesh and organs.

Well at least you could you didn't know about your daddy. It seemed pretty fresh, and your protector let out a deep hum as Delta swept you off his shoulders and onto the ground. You quickly took out your needle and stabbed the angel though the chest. 

The needle does it's job as it proceeds to suck the ADAM from the splicer's rotting body. Subject Delta groans as 3 or so splicers sprint up to him and start yelling about leaving you alone and how he was unsafe for you.

He quickly took care of them either drilling holes into their skulls or spearing their bones and skin in with bullets.

A female splicer came up and grappled herself to your arm before tugging you trying to get you away from the body. You screamed out for help as you wailed and kicked at the woman pulling at you.

"Daddy!" You cried out catching Delta's attention as he switched to his shotgun and shoot her straight through the head leaving a bleeding gap in it's wake. 

Her lifeless body threw itself to the side as you resumed taking the ADAM from the splicer's insides.

Subject Delta seemed to keep going for another 20 seconds before you stood and held the needle's nipple to your mouth. You chugged down the bunches of ADAM as it seemed to settle down in your stomach.

You announced to your daddy that you were finished as he took care of the last guy quickly before going to your side and picking you up in his arms. You yawned tiredly petting Delta's shoulder's.

"Daddy...my tummy's full." You whined practically begging to go back to an air vent. Subject Delta seemed to nod before taking you to the nearest air vent but much to your surprise his hand started to glow white.

He put a large hand to the side of your face and the next thing you knew you were waking up stantding and staring up at a big monster. You looked like a doe with your eyes as you stared up in curiosity and wonder before you started to remember everything.

You began to tear up before thanking the Big Daddy in front of you for his kindness before reaching up to the air vent and attempting you get yourself into the duct. Delta aided you by pushing you in and you thanked him again in happiness.

It felt pretty good to be conscious again.


End file.
